


feint

by Sir_Mantra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Mantra/pseuds/Sir_Mantra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, in hindsight, what was he supposed to do when his seemingly naive boyfriend was giving him a blowjob?</p>
            </blockquote>





	feint

**Author's Note:**

> “(989): He came on my favourite top. He is dead to me.”
> 
> tfln ftw

It was weird this was happening. Akaashi hadn’t really thought of doing _this_ in _real life_ — a place where senses were enhanced and everything was far more awkward than expected. And yet here he was, on the edge of his bed, experiencing something that left him feeling awkward and confused and so, so horny. 

Because, in hindsight, what was he supposed to do when his seemingly naive boyfriend was giving him a blowjob?

Akaashi sighed quietly. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Where should he put his hands? On top of Kenma’s head? Or would that seem too controlling, as if urging Kenma to hurry up? No, Kenma must work at his own pace. Maybe he could get away with keeping his hands beside his hips? So far it seemed okay, but it felt out of place.

“Mmm,” Kenma hummed against his cock. Something inside Akaashi snapped — the vibrations induced sparking electrifying shivers throughout his entire body, Akaashi sharply gasping, his eyes squeezed shut, and his toes crushed tight. This was already _too_ much and it had only just begun.

“K-Kenma,” Akaashi panted. Kenma’s mouth tightened around Akaashi’s dick, and he sucked long and hard. Akaashi trembled, a low moan drawn out as his head rolled back and his hands gripped his bed sheets tightly. It was getting too much now, the pressure building up and his breaths rapid. He was about to come, wasn’t he, he could feel it brewing, could feel it _tingling_ , and it was taking over his entire body and it was _so_ hot he couldn’t even _breathe_ and it kept surging up up _up_ —

Then, with an audible ‘plop’, Kenma released the dick from his mouth and climbed over to the top of the bed. Picking up his PSP from the bedside, Kenma nonchalantly started playing a game. If the obnoxiously loud sound effects were anything to go by (which Akaashi swore were louder than usual) then Kenma was playing that Monster Hunter game. 

Akaashi — amongst foggy thoughts of his swollen dick and Kenma’s cruel betrayal — was not surprised. But at a time like this? His dick was so swollen it was _painful_ , and yet Kenma had left it alone? 

He didn’t realise Kenma could be so merciless. 

 _Well_ — he thought, frown firm — _if that’s how he’s going to play then I’ll play even harder_.

Crawling towards his boyfriend, Akaashi, startling Kenma by pushing his legs apart, sat in between Kenma’s legs. Ignoring his dick’s twitches with a pained grunt, Akaashi grasped Kenma’s clothed dick. Kenma let out a small sigh, his PSP clutched in his hands. If the short, melancholy theme was anything to go by, then Kenma’s character had just died.

_Perfect._

“Keiji…” Kenma murmured quietly. His small mouth was circular, little gasps breathed out as Akaashi’s slim fingers slid down his pants. Suddenly Kenma’s eyes snapped open. He fixed Akaashi with an accusatory glare. He knew what he was up to.

Akaashi couldn’t help it. Combined with Kenma’s previous cute sighs, the feel of his dick, and just _Kenma_ , it was all too much. He came, moan long and low, and it felt so, _so_ good. He was finally _free_ — he no longer felt overfilled, no longer _agitated_ , but instead this tranquil feeling overwhelmed his entire being, and he melted into it.

“ _Keiji_.”

Opening his eyes slowly, Akaashi languidly looked at his boyfriend. It took a few moments to register what was going on, but when he did his mouth smoothed into a lazy smirk. 

“You just came on my favourite top. You’re dead to me.”

Revenge had never been sweeter.


End file.
